


Mob白魔

by Hozki



Category: FF14, 最终幻想14
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hozki/pseuds/Hozki
Summary: 最好学会斩草除根……
Relationships: 路人&白魔法师
Kudos: 4





	Mob白魔

**Author's Note:**

> 总之看起来很痛…结尾带一些黑白魔糖，大概。

Mob白魔，BL，没有种族描写也没有逻辑，不爽，看着还可能很痛，最后带点黑白魔向，食用愉快。我卡死了，还把自己写萎了。

白魔法师失神地望着天花板，一双粗糙的大手正摸上他的小腹。他扭动身体试图抵抗，扯得将他的双手束缚在墙上的锁链发出沉钝的响声。这声音似乎惹恼了大手的主人，不耐烦的按压变成了加大力度的一按。白魔法师几乎被按得呕出来，上身猛地抬起又被拉扯着倒下，他听见，也感受到肠道里积得满满的白色浊液被压得向外流出。男人得到了自己想要的结果，他迫不及待地解开裤子，将硬物抵在白魔还在向外流出液体的穴口上。

白魔痛苦地闭上眼睛。三天前他偶然救下了一对几乎要被强盗杀死的母女，送她们回家并且谢绝了对方邀请留宿的好意。而在回旅馆的路上他大意了，治疗那个垂死的小女孩耗费了他太多的以太，疲倦的他并没有想到被击退的强盗会召集同党，蹲在某个阴暗的角落里等着他经过。当他被冲出的人七手八脚按在地上的时候他知道自己犯了一个大错，而他即将为此付出惨痛的代价。

这些人显然不会怜惜坏了他们好事的白魔法师。他们把他带到阴暗脏乱的据点里，用打碎的酒瓶割开他纯白的袍子，全然不顾白魔的胸前也被划出数道血痕。白魔法师在身后被异物侵入的疼痛里醒过来，他的挣扎让暴徒们越发兴奋，原本按住他的暴徒随手扯了地上的锁链将他拷在墙上。他们争先恐后地压上白魔的身体发泄自己的欲望，这种折磨断断续续地持续了了三天，成为这群暴徒“工作”之余唯一的消遣。对他们来说唯一一点不愉快的，是第一个想将下身送进白魔喉间的倒霉蛋——在他进到最深处爽得不行的时候白魔狠狠地咬了下去，这个倒霉蛋现在还躺在哪个不知名的诊疗所里面临着断子绝孙的危险。白魔本以为他会因此被他们杀掉，可惜暴徒们并没有遂了他的意。强盗没有怜悯同伴的习惯，那天晚上他们给白魔绑上一个粗制滥造的口球并将他玩弄到昏死过去，然后把嘲笑那个倒霉蛋当成了消遣之一。

“啧。真没意思。”男人停止了抽送，似乎是对已经麻木的白魔感到不满。他在白魔剧烈的颤抖里退出了他的身体。白魔听见一阵瓶瓶罐罐的叮当声，随后是一个冰凉坚硬的东西蹭上他的后穴。他下意识低头看过去，看到了绿色的瓶身和男人阴险的笑容。是暴徒们爱喝的劣质酒，男人打开了一瓶新的，没等白魔反应过来就将细长的瓶颈捅了进去。

白魔的身体又猛地抖动了一下，他感到自己的臀部被人托起，冰凉的液体在重力的引导下倒灌入他的身体，而后穴被强行撑开的伤口还未愈合……肠道像是要烧起来，他终于惨叫出声，尽管嘴里的异物让他只能发出断断续续的呜咽。

“你在干嘛？别玩死了。”另一个男人走了进来，看到绿色酒瓶便皱起了眉头，“行了，你他妈弄干净点，这样还怎么玩，你想弄死他还是想搞死老子？”

男人讪笑着去打水清理这些要命的液体。白魔疼得眼前发黑，男人的清理也做得异常粗暴，白魔不停地流出生理泪水，另一个男人伸手钳住白魔的下巴并凑上去盯着他。白魔生得十分耐看，即使在流泪他的眼睛也依旧是清澈透亮的，并且……

并且没有一丝被驯化的迹象，男人结结实实挨了一下白魔的头槌。

“你他妈的。”第二个男人猛地起身，捂着额头半天直不起身子。白魔发出一声不屑的轻哼，而男人被他的眼神激起了怒火。他猛地掐住白魔的脖子，力道之大让白魔觉得自己的脖子会就这么断掉。唾液混合着血迹从白魔的嘴角淌下来，当他觉得自己真的要窒息而死的时候脖子上的力道却忽然一松。他垂下头，急促地喘着气，这时他感到他的腰和腿被抓住了，整个人似乎悬空了起来。他艰难地将视线聚焦，看到后来的那个男人已经坐在了地上，而自己正被半拖半抱地坐向他的腰间。

白魔惊恐地睁大了眼睛。已被过度使用的后穴勉强可以吃得下这样的尺寸，但并不代表不会疼。被贯穿到最深处的疼痛诚实地反映到他的脑海里，夹杂着一丝不明不白的快感。白魔感到自己全身的肌肉都绷紧了，他下意识地收紧甬道。面前的男人露出满意的神色来，他握着白魔的腰小幅度地晃动着。很快他觉得不过瘾，便招呼第一个男人把白魔的锁链放下。失了力气的白魔软软地仰倒在地上，第二个男人支起他的双腿开始卖力地顶弄。白魔的口中溢出断断续续的呜咽声，他已经没有抵抗的余力，任由自己下身随着本能去迎合男人的玩弄。在第二个男人几乎将他送入高潮时，第一个男人将一旁还剩一半酒的酒瓶拿在手里。

“你不是很硬气吗，很犟，嗯？”

男人一边抚慰自己还没有解放的分身，一边把劣质的酒液泼到白魔身上。白魔的表情瞬间因为疼痛再次扭曲。男人将手伸到白魔的身前，玩弄着他的胸部和乳首却丝毫不避开伤口，白魔对快感的感知在疼痛里尤为清晰，他的眼睛再次失去了焦距，只有天花板上糊成黄色斑点的灯光在他眼里晃动。他无力地哭叫着，觉得自己要分裂成两半，一半是疼痛一半是快感，而他希望任何一半的他都能走向死亡。

第一个男人满意地将自己的体液释放在了白魔身体里，第二个男人存心想折辱他一般地弄得白魔全身都是浑浊的液体。

“挺适合你的，哈。”第一个男人急不可耐地催促着同伴。他看着同伴从白魔无法合拢的后穴中抽身而出，带出一些溢出的液体——他等不及想再做一次，于是他把同伴赶到一边。他抖擞精神再次准备挺身而入……能把他骨头都冻碎的寒气从他的背后方向撞来，男人被撞得斜着倒下去，他张大嘴，映在他眼里的最后一个画面是数秒前还叫做“同伴”的，已不成人形的焦炭。

黑魔法师嫌恶地看了两具尸体一眼，弯下腰去解白魔法师手腕和嘴上的束缚。他顺手摸了摸白魔的脉搏——还能摸到，没死，这趟委托的意外收获。

“受伤了……？”虚弱的声音从白魔法师口中传出。

黑魔法师一愣，看向自己腰间进门时被暴徒劈出的刀伤，伤口看起来狰狞却并不致命，他惊讶于白魔在这种情况下竟然关心的是别人而不是自己。

“关心自己。”空气中的酒精和臭味，以及躺在地上饱经摧残的白魔让黑魔拧起了眉。他再次蹲下身查看了一下白魔的状况。在他起身打算去找些什么包住他的时候，白魔伤痕累累的手搭上了他的手腕。

“什么事？我正要带你出去。”黑魔没有甩开他。  
他很快明白了是什么事，微弱的治愈之力顺着他的手腕传到腰间，他的伤口微微发痒，痛感消退了五成，很快止住了血。

“你……”

白魔艰难地对他笑了笑，而后昏睡过去。

黑魔叹了口气，他脱下最外面那件袍子包住白魔法师，小心翼翼地将他抱起。幻术师行会又欠他好大一个人情，回去交差的路上黑魔这样想着。

好在这次他并未因此心生恼怒。


End file.
